


Waiting

by ceywoozle



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, Cameras, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceywoozle/pseuds/ceywoozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the one word bottomjohn prompt series.</p><p>sometimes sherlock likes to leave john waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

It’s been hours. Hours. John knows because he’s been counting in his head.

He stares at the ceiling, face hot and flushed. Humiliation burns in him, and he doesn’t know what’s worse, the reddened edge of his buttocks where Sherlock had spanked him, raw and scraping the edge of the sheets, or the camera set up at the foot of the bed, the little red recording light flashing, pointing between his legs.

He knows what it will see, what’s being recorded. Not just his hand reddened arse. Oh no, though that’s part of it. Part of the whole tableau, carefully constructed by Sherlock before he’d left. Of John’s legs, spread and lifted, tied by the thighs and the ankles to the headboard, his hips are lifted and his legs wide. John’s arse red and flinching where it meets the sheets, the crease spread far apart to showcase the bright blue base of the plug, settled deep inside him and flush against his rim. John’s arm’s stretched above his head, secured by his wrists with the same soft rope that ties his ankles. And most importantly, the burn on his face, the bright red of his cheeks, crawling down to his chest, the mark of his humiliation, his obeisance, his ownership.

The camera blinks at him and John knows that he’s being watched. That every subtle shift of his hips, every twitch of his swollen penis against his belly where the cockring keeps him full and shaking, is being recorded and observed. His shame on display, unforgettable.

Sherlock said he’d be home soon. That he wouldn’t leave John here all night.

John counts the hours and waits. 


End file.
